1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices comprise semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and so on. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when their power supplies are cut off. Volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when their power supplies are cut off. Nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memories are classified into a NOR type and a NAND type.